


she's a lady (and i am just a line without a hook)

by marvelousmsmol



Series: The Marichat Diaries [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fluff, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Mild Angst, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Song Lyrics, death mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousmsmol/pseuds/marvelousmsmol
Summary: After nearly sacrificing himself to save her, Chat Noir spends every night outside of Marinette's room. He says it's just to make sure that she's safe, but is that really the reason?inspired by line without a hook by ricky montgomery
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Marichat Diaries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126928
Comments: 13
Kudos: 281





	she's a lady (and i am just a line without a hook)

Chat stood a rooftop away. She was so close to being in his grasp. If he had wanted to, he could close the distance now and hold her in his arms again, and he wanted to. Marinette, however, might not like the idea. 

The last time they had been together, he had watched her as she left him standing in the middle of the 13th arrondissement. Her “not angry, just disappointed” look was carved on the back of his eyelids. Chat’s body had been sore from the attack, and he had been on the point of collapsing right there in the street but had managed to make it out of public view. 

Marinette had cried in his arms, beat her fists against his chest, and all he could do was stand there and let her. Because Marinette had been right. His heroic rescue of her from the Akuma had almost cost him his life, and while that was something that Chat viewed as absolutely worth it…

_ “Why would you do that,” _ Marinette had shouted at him, her fingers gripping his shoulders tightly.  _ “My life isn’t worth you giving up yours! Don’t die for me!”  _

Chat shook the memory from the forefront of his mind and returned to watching the window opposite him. He stiffened as she appeared in the window, fabric piled up her hands. She dropped it all on the floor in a swift movement. It took Chat all of about five seconds to process what she was doing by grabbing the bottom hem of her shirt and pulling it up towards her head. He blushed, turning himself away, resting his forehead against the brick chimney next to him. 

“Whyyyyyyyy,” Chat groaned as he banged his head against the wall supporting him. He took a deep sigh, and once he was sure there had been enough time, he turned back towards the window. “This isn’t stalking,” he said, watching as Marinette examined herself in the mirror, wearing the mock of a dress, “I’m just making sure she’s safe.” 

\-----------------------

What had possessed him to bring the bouncy ball with him, Chat wasn’t sure. He had assumed his regular watch position on the rooftop opposite Marinette’s room. Bouncing the ball against the chimney, he laid in a leisurely position. Chat yawned, shutting his eyes as his head drooped against the hand it was resting on. 

He hadn’t gotten much sleep in the last few nights, opting instead to come to sit out here in the cold. Between working himself to exhaustion trying to get homework done between the photoshoots and actual school, he tried to stay awake much longer than he should. Consuming caffeine, slapping himself silly to stay alert, Chat had tried just about anything not to… fall.... asleep…

Chat jumped to his feet as he heard a loud crash coming from across the street. He stuck out his baton to stop him from falling forward, but the bouncy hadn’t been so lucky. 

“Oh shit.” Chat reached out to try and grab it before it fell on the street below, but it bounced and rolled away out of sight. “Shit.” 

He fell back down to a sitting position, legs dangling over the edge. Peering into the window, he could see Marinette laying flat on the ground, hands gripping her head as though he was about to pull her hair out. Chat’s claws were digging into the stone. He had to force himself to stay in place. 

“Don’t go over there, don’t go over there, don’t go-” Chat drifted off in the middle of his sentence as he watched her make her way to her feet. “It’s fine. She just fell. She doest that.” 

Letting out another sigh, Chat laid back down and rested his head against his hand.

\---------------

His stomach was grumbling. Skipping dinner and coming straight here after an Akuma attack probably hadn’t been the best idea after all. It certainly didn’t help that through the window he could see Marinette, Alya, and Kagami all huddled under the same blanket, faces illuminated by the computer screen, and a large bowl of popcorn and plate of brownies on their laps. 

It was getting colder every day, and being inside looked nice, looked warm. Memories of he and Marinette sitting like that together flooded his brain, bringing a momentary, flustered rush of heat to his body. It dissipated as quickly as it had filled him to the brim. He hadn’t set foot in Marinette’s bedroom. Just a stray cat banished to the outside-

Though… Marinette had never actually said to leave her alone. It was him, he was the one too scared to go back there, too scared to see that look on her face again, too scared to know just how much it had frightened her to almost lose him. And, the fear had grown even more after today. 

Chat had hesitated. He hesitated saving Ladybug because all he could see Marinette as his feet stuttered and stopped him. Ladybug could have almost been seriously hurt if he had waited for even a second longer. 

Raising his baton in his hand, Chat beat his forehead against the cold metal and grunted in frustration. “I’m the worst.” He said, eyes locked on Marinette’s smiling face. “I can’t do anything to keep you both happy.” 

.

Chat didn’t know how long he had been sitting there before he fell asleep, but the night sky was completely dark by the time he opened his eyes again, awoken by the sound of the trap door shutting on Marinette’s roof. He sprung up almost immediately, using his baton to cross the distance of the street and land right outside her window. 

The room was dark now, both Alya and Kagami were gone, and Chat could see the outline of Marinette’s body underneath the blankets of her bed. He sighed in relief, no one was there with her, no one had gone in. Marinette was safe. 

Not leaving anything to chance, Chat climbed up onto the balcony. His eyes scanned every bit of the space, narrowed with strict scrutiny. They widened in surprise to see something sitting on the table, a stack of blankets, a thermos, and a note addressed to him. Deciding to come back to the other things in a minute, Chat picked up the note. It was Marinette’s handwriting- that couldn’t be mistaken- but even just seeing his name written in her pretty cursive made the cold that had seeped deep into his bones dissipate. 

_ Chat, _

_ If you’re going to hang out there all night, at least sit here where there’s a heater. I’ve left you some hot chocolate. Try to stay warm. _

_ Marinette <3 _

Chat’s face was flushed pink by the time he had finished reading. Carefully, he folded the note and stuck in one of his pockets. He slumped down into one of the chairs, kicked the heater on with the heel of his boot, and swiftly grabbed one of the blankets she had left for him, wrapping it around his entire body. God, it smelled like her, all sugar, and warmth, and everything he ever wanted. 

The only thing he could do was stare straight ahead into oblivion. Even if he might have not looked like it, his mind was in a state of abject panic, exacerbated by a deep need that settled into his body like a sharp, prolonged pain. He was tired, and could probably go to sleep there, if his brain would let him. Chat suspected that this would keep him awake for a long time. 

\----------------------

It didn’t feel like it had been that long since Chat had last been sitting in that chair, but once the sun had started to rise in the early morning, he finally abandoned his post to go home, take a shower, and put on new pair of clothes. And now, in the late evening with no other obligations, Chat was back to his new spot. 

The constant whirring of the sewing machine was the only thing he had to listen to. That, and the muffled music that Marinette was playing in her room. He wondered if she was finishing up the dress she had made the mock-up of a while ago, but Marinette had been known to abandon one project and move onto another for a while. 

Holding his arms tightly around his legs, Chat rested his head atop his knees. This had finally started to feel pathetic. He knew it did. It had maybe been a little less obvious to him when he was all the way across the street, but now that the trap door was no more than five feet away from him, it wouldn’t take that much for him to just get up and knock on it, ask to be invited in and be let back into his princess’ good graces. Hesitance still picked away at all of his confidence. Marinette had to know by now that he was up here, and if she had wanted to speak to him, she would have already invited him in herself. 

The music inside changed, and Chat immediately recognized the first few notes. He didn’t notice at first that he had started to hum along, but as the intro ran into the first verse he was completely engrossed in the muffled sound of his favorite song. He softly mumbled the lyrics to himself, not loud enough to cover up the sound of the trap door hinges squeaking as it opened. 

Chat’s eyes locked on Marinette’s dainty hand, the only part of her body visible as she pushed the trap door all the way open. It disappeared quickly, but Chat was still stuck staring as the now clear music floated through the open door. 

As quietly as he could, Chat crept out of his seat, walking at a crouch towards the opening in the floor. He didn’t dare peer inside but laid down next to it, headset right along the line of the floor and drop down. His hands were clasped awkwardly and rested on his chest as his mouth moved to match the lyrics in silence.

_Because there is something, and there is nothing_

_There is nothing in between_

_And in my eyes, there is a tiny dancer_

_Watching over me, he's singing_

_She's a- she's a lady, and I am just a boy_

As the music died out, it still faded into the next song, but Chat knew the moment was done for him. He rolled over onto his stomach and peered forward so just the very top of his head and eyes were in the room. Fortunately, Marinette wasn’t looking in his direction, focused more on something on her desk. A dress form sat next to her, an almost finished dress draped over it in the most beautiful shade of purple he had ever seen. 

Chat didn’t waste another second pulling back and standing to his feet. Frantically, he looked around the balcony, finding a discarded drawing pencil, lost between a potted plant and the wall. Pulling the note she had left him the night before, Chat scrawled out a message on the paper and dropped it down through the trap door and onto her bed. 

_ The dress looks beautiful  _ _ (=^･ω･^=) _

\------------------

“Don’t go back, don’t go back.” Chat had whispered the words to himself over and over again as he finished up his evening patrol. He knew in his heart that he was, of course, going to find himself back at Marinette’s balcony that night, but he also knew that it was pointless to do so unless he was actually going to talk to her. 

Chat finished his route, landing back on the rooftop he started at. He exhaled like he was breathing fire, and without another thought, turned in the opposite direction and headed off towards Marinette’s house. “We're going to talk to her this time.” 

Landing steadily on his feet, Chat walked straight up to the trap door knocked. “Marinette?” He asked, calling her name through the shut door. “Princess, we should talk…”

He trailed off, noticing a little piece of paper stuck through the door. Prying it out the rest of the way, Chat smoothed out the creases and read it quickly. Groaning in frustration, Chat fell forward and bonked his head against the wooden door. 

“She’s not even here,” He said, his voice muffled as his face was smushed up against the floor. 

Huffing, Chat stood up to his feet. He turned back to look out at the city, eyes scanning the horizon, looking for divine inspiration as to which direction he should head out in to find her. Because, Chat was going to find her. 

He didn’t run like this during patrols, not with such fierce determination and speed. He looked down between every alleyway he passed over, searched through crowded streets until the sun had finally set and it was dusk. 

By that time, he had found himself along the bank of the Seine, not even bothering to remain out of sight. People looked at him as he passed, some taking out their phones to take pictures or videos. Normally, he would have told them to stop, but tonight he was less concerned about his presence being made known online and rather where Marinette had gone. 

Eventually, Chat was slowly giving up on actually looking, content on just taking a walk to clear his head. Perhaps this had been foolish. He didn’t even know what he would do if he-

He saw her. 

No more than twenty feet down the bank, Marinette was there. Chat had stopped short, unable to move an inch. His mouth hung open, only one thought able to form and come forth. “Marinette…” 

She was posed perfectly in front of a camera set up on a tripod. The purple dress he had seen the night before was completely finished, and she wore it with a grace and elegance that made him even more nervous to approach her. It was one thing to have a difficult conversation with a girl, but another thing entirely to have a difficult conversation with a girl dressed to kill. 

Marinette had stepped around the other side of her camera, taking it off the tripod and looking through the pictures. Taking a tentative step forward, Chat remained quiet, preferring to go unnoticed for as long as possible. He hadn’t been expecting her to look up. 

Marinette’s head turned in his direction, and she quickly became as frozen as he was. Her hands dropped to her side and she bent down to carefully set her camera down in her bag; now empty-handed and waiting for him. 

Unable to deny her any longer, Chat started moving slowly, and then began gaining speed as he approached her at a run, closing the distance between them as quickly as possible. Marinette yelped as she was swept up into his arms. He couldn’t resist spinning her around as she held tightly to his neck. 

“Careful! Careful!” Marinette squeaked. “Don’t wrinkle the dress! I still have to take more pictures!”

Chat waited a few more seconds before slowing to a stop and placing Marinette back on her feet. Still keeping his arms wrapped around her waist, he waited until her breathing had calmed before pulling away. Their gazes met almost instantly, and Chat traced the lines of her jaw and cheekbones with his eyes. 

“I haven’t seen your face in so long,” Marinette said, voicing his own thoughts for him. 

Chat gulped, letting out a nervous laugh as he drew away. “I’m sorry,” He said. “I wanted to give you space.”

“But, I didn’t want space,” Marinette said. “You could have asked what I wanted. I didn’t want you sitting outside my room every night, dummy.” 

“Uh, sorry,” Chat said, scratching the back of his neck. He forced himself to look her in the eyes again, and while there might have been a little annoyance, there was no hatred in her eyes. “Sorry about that.” 

Marinette dropped her hands to her side. She looked down, as though readjusting herself before returning her gaze. 

“You almost died for Ladybug the other day.”

Chat blinked slowly. There was no clear response he could formulate to that. “How did you-”  
“I saw,” Marinette said. “...On the news.” 

Bending down, Chat gently placed his hands on her cheeks. Marinette leaned into his touch, but her eyes remained on him. Her expression was serious but scared. He got the feeling that this wasn’t a telling off. She just didn’t know how to say that she cared at that moment.

“Princess, I am so, so sorry,” Chat said, arms moving around her shoulders as he drew her into his embrace. “I didn’t- I don’t- The last thing I want to do is worry you.” 

“I don’t want you to die for me,” Marinette said, her voice muffled slightly as she clung to him. 

“I would never.” Chat shook his head frantically, squeezing his eyes shut tight as he prayed that any situation of the sort would never come to pass. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to stay right here with you, and I am going to hold you just like this. I promise.” 

“Really?” Marinette asked. She drew back to look him straight in the eye. “Promise?”

“Anything you wish is worth more than my own life,” Chat said. “And, if you wish for me to live for you, then that is what you’re going to get.” 

Marinette drew in a deep breath. “Then stay with me.”

Chat leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “As you wish, Princess.” 

They stayed there for a long time, clinging to one another. 

The sound of voices coming nearer pulled him out of his daze, and Chat looked around frantically. “I should get out of here. I don’t want anyone catching us together, that would be bad for you.”

“Like I care,” Marinette scoffed, and Chat’s serious look didn’t change her smug expression. “Let’s go together then.”  
“Of course,” Chat said, helping Marinette gather up her things. “Should I take you somewhere a little more impressive for your photos? No other person in Paris would get to take pictures with some of the prettiest rooftops views in the city.”

Marinette reached up patting the top of his head. “You’re such a good Instagram boyfriend,” She said. “We’ll have to go back home and get my light, though. Are you good to carry all that?”

“I’ll manage,” Chat said, slinging her bag over his shoulder. He held out his arms to her. “Come on, we’ve got to hurry.”

Marinette and Chat looked behind them to see two people rounding the corner, making their space no longer private. Marinette nodded. “Right.” 

Chat couldn’t count the days since he had last carried Marinette across Paris like this. It had been too long for him, too long for her, no doubt. There was no question of whether or not this was worth it, or if it would hurt either one of them. The answer to both of those was an inevitable yes. It was worse to be without her, and Chat wanted to stay exactly as they were right now for as long as they could. 


End file.
